Stan (Eminem)
Stan Mitchell is a fictional character based from the Eminem song "Stan." and Eminem's biggest fan Biography It follows a man named Stan who is obsessed with Eminem and his music, and eventually it consumes his life.which he likes to talk about him 24 /7 He at first seems more calm but still strange in his first letter, then the second he seems very impatient Waiting for him to write him back becoming upset and violent and a complete stalker. Then in his final part of the song he is driving a car with his pregnant girlfriend in the trunk, and drives it over a bridge so he can hopefully make Eminem upset that he didn't write him back by killing himself and his pregnant girlfriend. After Eminem got Stan's letter, he begins writing him back tell him that he's been very busy with tour And music but not realizing that he was already dead as the song goes on which was his part to sing. He tells him that he needs to calm down and take anger management therapy, which he also tell him that he needs to be nice to his girlfriend. Eminem got very uncomfortable when he (Stan) says some sexual stuff in the letter which Eminem doesn't roll like that, and which in his letter that he likes to cut himself which made him uncomfortable as well. He tells him that he does love him as a fan that he doesn't want him to do some crazy BS which the song conclusions at the end he mentioned in the letter that he saw on the news that made him sick a couple weeks ago which he meant to say to him that's some idiot drove his car over a bridge which he was drunk ( Stan) and mentions that his girl was in the trunk and she was pregnant with his kid as the song cuts to an end, Eminem said that the police found a audio tape but there was no names in the description until he put the pieces all together that the person who drove his car over the bridge was him which he has him completely shocked and upset that everything happened so fast. However, Eminem fans notice that Stan's spirit was right there by Eminem by the right side of the Window which he wanted Eminem to know that it was already too late to write him back. In the song Bad Guy, Stan's younger brother Matthew avenges his brothers death by driving their former idol into a rivier. However, in the song "Guilty Conscience", A man named Stan the same one here age 21 is at a frat party when a 15 year old girl passes out from Stan roofy-ing her drink. Dre and Slim act as his conscience as whether or not to have intercourse with her. Dre good side of his conscience fails to persuade him otherwise, and intercourse took place that night. Category:Stalkers Category:MurdererCategory:ObsessedCategory:Deceased VillainsCategory:Male VillainsCategory:Villains With Mental IllnessCategory:Tragic VillainCategory:Suicidal VillainsCategory:Music Category:Kidnapper Category:Paternal Villains Category:Delusional Category:Parents Category:Fanatics Category:Addicts Category:Mutilators Category:Abusers Category:Singing Villains Category:Siblings Category:Drowners Category:Family Murderer Category:Son of Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mature Category:Insecure Villains Category:Sadomasochists